Tertutupi Oleh Mimpi Dan Imajinasi
by Rieki Kikkawa
Summary: Percaya diri memang dianjurkan. GR memang diperbolehkan. Namun, percaya diri dan GR yang berlebihan juga tidak dianjurkan. Percaya diri yang berlebihan akan membuat kita tidak bisa lagi berpikir rasional, pikiran kita akan tertutupi dengan mimpi dan imajinasi yang kita kehendaki. Padahal, kenyataannya jauh dari hal yang kita kehendaki. KakaSaku Fanday & untuk Kak Chooteisha Yori.


**Tertutupi Oleh Mimpi Dan Imajinasi**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

Percaya diri memang dianjurkan. GR memang diperbolehkan. Namun, percaya diri dan GR yang berlebihan juga tidak dianjurkan. Percaya diri yang berlebihan akan membuat kita tidak bisa lagi berpikir rasional, pikiran kita akan tertutupi dengan mimpi dan imajinasi yang kita kehendaki. Padahal, kenyataannya jauh dari hal yang kita kehendaki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : abal, gaje, typos menyebar di segala penjuru, OOC, membosankan, membingungkan, dan alur tak tentu arah**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Chara : KakaSaku**

**A/N : **Cerita full Sakura PoV. **Don't like, don't read! **Segera tekan tombol _back_, jangan memaksa, author tak bertanggungjawab atas kejadian yang akan menimpa Anda setelah membaca fic gaje ini. Fict ini juga kupersembahkan untuk **KakaSaku Fanday** yang sebenarnya jatuh di hari kemarin. Maafkan istrimu yang telat ini Kashi-kun. XD. Langsung saja, silahkan _Read and Review_ yah... #bungkuk-bungkuk sambil maksa reader. :D

**R&R yah... ^_^**

* * *

**Sakura PoV.**

Kerumitan masalah ini berawal ketika suatu malam, Ino menceritakan sebuah pertemuannya dengan seseorang. Sebut saja seseorang itu Kakashi Hatake. Mereka bertemu ketika Ino sedang membeli buku di salah satu toko buku di dekat kampus.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ino?" Hinata, seorang yang paling pendiam di antara kami bertiga bertanya kepada Ino. Saat itu, kami sibuk memelototi laptop. Aku mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah Pengenalan Pola bersama dua teman satu jurusanku, sedangkan Hinata sedang _browsing_ materi kuliahnya.

Ino hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Bukankah kamu tipe orang yang nggak bisa berlama-lama di toko buku, Ino? Tapi kenapa tadi kamu bisa lama banget di toko buku? Hampir tiga jam, rekor terlamamu berada di toko buku, Ino." Aku ikut bertanya, menolehkan kepalaku pada Ino.

Ino masih tersenyum simpul. Loncat duduk di sofa di samping Hinata, menyalakan televisi.

"Sejak kapan kamu suka nonton, Ino? Bukannya jam segini biasanya kamu udah nongkrong di depan layar laptopmu lalu berselancar di dunia mayamu itu, Ino?" Aku bertanya lagi.

Sebenarnya, aku dan kedua temanku sudah mulai bosan mengerjakan tugas menghitung angka-angka yang mempunyai banyak angka di belakang koma tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata, juga sudah terlihat bosan, terlihat dari tindakannya melemaskan badan, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Bercakap-cakap dengan Ino bisa menjadi intermeso yang baik di kala kejenuhan akan tugas sedang melanda.

"Aku lapar nih. Sudah dari tadi perutku protes minta diisi. Ada yang mau ramen?" Aku berdiri sambil berbasa-basi menawarkan untuk membuat ramen.

Kedua teman-temanku menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat pertanda mereka setuju dengan tawaranku. Siapa pula yang akan menolak jika ditawari makan gratis. Aku nyengir, sedikit menyesal berbasa-basi menawarkan diri. Jika aku tahu semua pada mau, mending tadi aku nggak usah bilang-bilang. Tanganku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang pastinya tidak terasa gatal. Kadang, berbuat baik itu memang perlu niat, bukan hanya berbasa-basi belaka.

"Eh, kenapa sekarang kamu senyum-senyum sendiri, Ino?" Hinata terlihat menyelidiki Ino. Bertanya kepada Ino sambil menatap lekat Ino yang berada di sebelahnya. _Kepo_, ingin mengetahui urusan orang lain.

"Memangnya, acara di tivi yang sedang kau lihat lucu? Perasaan, acaranya cuma drama sinetron yang bisa dibilang terlalu lebay." Hinata melihat sekilas layar televisi.

Dengan tidak jelasnya, Ino malah semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Ada apa sih, Ino?" Hinata terlihat semakin penasaran.

"Rahasia." Ino malah tertawa.

"Ayolah, Ino. Masa main rahasia segala sama kita-kita yang berpredikat sebagai sahabat kamu?" Hinata mulai terihat kesal akan sikap Ino.

Ino nyengir. Menatap Hinata sejenak, lantas melontarkan sebuah kata pendek, "Kakashi Hatake."

Tidak terlalu keras, pelan saja Ino mengatakan kata itu, bisa dibilang berbisik malahan. Berniat agar hanya Hinata yang mendengar. Tapi, hal itu cukup untuk menghentikan langkah kakiku menuju ke dapur.

_Apa? Kakashi Hatake._

Lupakan soal ramen. Dengan segera, aku bergegas balik kanan.

**xXx**

Aku berpikir tidak ada yang spesial dari cerita Ino. Apanya yang spesial? Ino pergi ke toko buku, berniat mencari buku untuk kuliahnya. Tapi, saat ia sudah menemukan buku yang ia cari, berniat untuk segera membayar di kasir dengan niat ingin cepat pulang –tak ingin berlama-lama di toko buku– sudut mata Ino menangkap ada Kakashi yang terlihat berjalan ke arah rak buku yang berada di hadapan Ino.

"Eh, ada Ino. Malam, Ino." Kakashi tersenyum.

Aduh, semua orang di kampus juga tahu siapa Kakashi Hatake. Gebetan satu kampus. _High quality_ jomblo. Disapa dan diberikan senyuman yang begitu saja sudah membuat dada Ino penuh sesak dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

"Lagi cari buku juga, Ino?"

Ino mengangguk-angguk, persis seperti burung kakak tua mini yang berada di jam wekerku.

"Sudah ketemu buku yang kamu cari, Ino? Aku juga lagi mencari beberapa buku, tapi sayangnya belum satu pun yang kutemukan."

"Buku yang kucari juga belum kutemukan kok." Tangan kanan Ino yang semula telah memegang buku yang ia cari, dengan segera kembali meletakkan buku yang dipegangnya ke jajaran buku yang berada di rak di depannya.

"Sepertinya, buku yang kucari terbilang langka." Kakashi berkata sambil mengamati jajaran buku yang berada di rak di depannya.

"Sama. Sepertinya, buku yang kucari juga terbilang langka. Dari tadi aku belum menemukannya." Ino menimpali perkataan Kakashi.

Kakashi kembali memperhatikan Ino.

"Yah, sepertinya kita bernasib sama, Ino."

Maka, jadilah Kakashi menemani Ino mencari buku yang sedang dicarinya. Enak saja, yang tepat adalah Ino yang mengikuti Kakashi mencari buku yang sedang dicarinya. Dan itu biasa saja. Apanya yang spesial? Istimewa? Oke, Kakashi memang _gentle_. Ia tipe orang yang supel, ramah kepada semua orang, mudah bergaul, baik hati, di samping eh... tentu saja tinggi, tampan, memiliki _onyx_ yang mampu menyihir lawan bicaranya, rambutnya yang berwarna perak dengan mode menantang gravitasi semakin menambah kharismanya, pintar, dan memiliki nilai tambah jago main basket.

"Sakura, katanya mau bikinin ramen?" Salah satu temanku mengerjakan tugas Pengenalan Pola menyeletuk, sesaat setelah cerita Ino yang bisa dikatakan 'sesat' selesai.

"Kami ngobrol banyak, Hinata." Ino masih terlihat sibuk bercerita kepada Hinata yang juga terlihat bersungguh-sungguh menyimak cerita Ino.

"Masa sih?" Hinata mengajukan pertanyaan dengan nada yang kurang percaya.

"Itu adalah kegiatan mencari buku yang sangat menyenangkan."

Aku hanya berdiri di belakang kedua sahabatku itu, menepuk jidat. Paling juga Ino hanya melongo memperhatikan Kakashi yang sedang melihat-lihat buku. Apanya yang menyenangkan? Dan aku sungguh merasa heran dengan Ino, ia pulang tanpa membawa buku yang dia cari. _Oh Tuhan_, kutepuk kembali jidatku.

"Sakura, laper nih! Ramennya buruan!"

"Sebentar kenapa!" _Aku masih ingin mendengarkan cerita Ino_ tambahku dalam hati.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Ramen buatanmu 'kan enak."

Aku bersungut-sungut dalam hati. Satu untuk cerita Ino, satu lagi untuk teman-temanku yang _request_ ramen kepadaku. Sebal, aku balik kanan, dan kembali menuju dapur.

"Kakashi bahkan bertanya, aku punya akun _facebook _atau _twitter_ nggak." Ino masih berceloteh dengan senang.

"Beneran?"

"Yang enak seperti biasa ya, Sakura." Temanku yang _request _ramen berseru, mengacungkan jempol.

Aku tak menjawab. Sebal.

**xXx**

Tugas Pengenalan Polaku sudah selesai sekitar pukul sembilan malam. Kedua temanku sudah pamit pulang, menyisakan aku, Ino, dan Hinata. Rencanya, malam ini mereka akan menginap di rumahku, menemaniku yang sendiri di rumah karena kedua orang tuaku sedang berada di luar kota.

Aku, Ino, dan Hinata sudah bersahabat sejak kami berada di bangku _junior high school_. Dan sampai sekarang, sampai kami duduk di bangku kuliah pun, kami tetap menjadi sahabat yang kompak. Walaupun terkadang, tak jarang muncul perselisihan di antara kami. Tetapi, kami tentu saja bisa menyelesaikan itu semua dengan jalan damai tanpa ada urat saraf yang keluar. Dan sepertinya, takdir memberikan jalan kepada kami untuk selalu bersama. Itu terbukti dari kami bertiga diterima di universitas yang sama, walaupun berbeda jurusan tentunya. Aku mengambil jurusan Teknik Informatika, Ino mengambil jurusan Teknologi Industri Pertanian, sedangkan Hinata lebih memilih untuk mengambil jurusan Teknik Kimia, dan Kakashi, eh... kenapa aku malah menyebut nama Kakashi lagi? Okelah, Kakashi mengambil jurusan Teknik Industri.

Karena kami bertiga bersahabat, jangan heran jika kami memiliki ritual yang sering kami lakukan. Ritual tersebut adalah menginap di salah satu rumah dari kami bertiga. Tentunya jika kami sedang ditinggal ke luar kota oleh orang tua kami. Seperti yang kami lakukan sekarang ini. Untuk satu minggu ke depan, Ino dan Hinata telah aku kontrak untuk menemaniku selama orang tuaku ke luar kota.

Kami bertiga memiliki kesukaan yang berbeda. Hinata yang lemah lembut mempunyai hobi yang menurutku juga sesuai dengan kepribadiannya –halus–, yaitu suka sekali melihat drama yang berasal dari Negeri Ginseng. Ino, selalu asyik dengan dunia mayanya. Sedangkan aku, sangat menyukai dunia fiksi. Walaupun itu hanya sekedar membaca, tapi tak jarang juga aku mem-_publish _hasil corat-coretku ke akun jejaring sosialku atau ke sebuah situs yang memang diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang mencintai dunia fiksi.

"Sakura! Hinata!" Ada yang berseru kencang. Persis di saat aku sedang menyelami dunia imajinasiku untuk kutuangkan di dalam tulisan.

"Sakura! Hinata!" Ino pasti akan terus berteriak –padahal kita berada di satu ruangan yang sama– jika kami tidak segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Hinata yang lebih dulu menghampirinya mendekat ke arah Ino yang sedang duduk menghadap laptopnya.

"Statusku di-_like_." Wajah Ino terlihat memerah saking bahagianya. Jika saja bisa digambarkan seperti anime-anime remaja, akan nampak bunga berwarna-warni yang terbang di atas kepalanya. _Bling, bling_.

"Di-_like _siapa?" Hinata ingin tahu, ikut menatap layar laptop milik Ino.

"Kakashi."

Lagi-lagi perkataan Ino membuatku menepuk jidat. Ternyata kami dipanggil-panggil dan yang lebih parahnya membuat semua ide yang akan kutuangkan dalam tulisan kabur entah kemana hanya karena urusan _facebook_.

"Tadi Kakashi _request_ nge-_add _aku, lantas aku _confirm_. Statusku yang kupasang tadi kan, 'Acara mencari buku yang menyenangkan, terima kasih', terus dia _like_." Ino terlihat sumringah sekali menjelaskan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dijelaskan.

"Lihat, kan?" Ino menunjuk-nunjuk _timeline facebook_-nya.

Rasanya aku ingin menjitak kepala Ino. Sumpah demiTuhan, gara-gara dia, semua ide yang tadi memenuhi otakku telah berpencar entah ke mana. Dia pikir gampang, menyatukan kembali ide yang telah berpencar itu. Aku balik kanan, menghela napas, berusaha meredam emosiku. Bagiku, hal yang ditunjukkan Ino tadi adalah biasa saja. Kakashi jelas-jelas baru terkoneksi dengan Ino, berbasa-basi nge-_like_ statusnya Ino. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan acara mencari buku yang 'menyenangkan' barusan.

**xXx**

Maka, selama satu minggu terakhir, pertemuan kami bertiga segera berubah drastis. Selalu dipenuhi dengan celotehan Ino tentang 'pertemanan' barunya di dunia maya dengan Kakashi. Maksudnya, Ino selalu sibuk membahas dan memberitahu jika ada yang 'spesial' menurutnya. Karena _level_ kepercayaan diri Ino sudah mencapai tingkat internasional, maka semuanya dapat berarti spesial baginya.

Walaupun kesal, demi persahabatan kami sejak _junior high school_, aku mau mendengar cerita Ino. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Kakashi pasti dianggap spesial oleh Ino. Memang, sejak kami masuk kuliah di kampus kami ini, Ino sudah ngebet berat dengan Kakashi. Pertemanan dunia mayanya dengan Kakashi terasa sungguhan benar olehnya. Padahal di dunia nyata? Apanya yang dekat? Mereka paling hanya ngobrol satu-dua kalimat.

"Nggak semua kali." Aku menyela cerita Ino.

Ino yang sedang bersemangat cerita tentang status-status _facebook _Kakashi, yang dianggapnya sebagai pertanda 'hubungan mereka' menoleh kepadaku. Hinata juga ikut menoleh kepadaku.

"Nggak semua apanya, Sakura?" Ino bertanya kepadaku.

"Nggak semua status Kakashi tentang 'hubungan kalian', Ino. Kemarin saja Kakashi _update_ status tentang Sistem Manufaktur tugas mata kuliah industrinya, mana ada hubungannya dengan kalian?" Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kok kamu tahu status yang itu, Saku?" Ino kembali bertanya kepadaku.

"Tahu saja." Aku menjawab sekenanya. Malas menanggapi.

"Bukannya kamu nggak menjadi teman Kakashi di _facebook_?" Ino tampak meyelidik.

"Memang enggak."

"_Nah lho_, kok kamu tahu? Wah, ternyata Sakura yang pendiam, yang bilang nggak suka dekat-dekat dengan cowok, diam-diam memantau _timeline_ Kakashi? Ngaku aja, Saku!" Ino tampak melotot ke arahku.

Hinata hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kami berdua. Sementara itu, mukaku sudah memerah seperti tomat. _Sial!_ Rutukku dalam hati.

"Siapa yang memantau _timeline _Kakashi? Aku hanya memastikan, jika semua yang Ino katakan itu benar, bukan hanya bualan belaka." Aku berusaha membantah.

"Ayolah, Sakura! Mengaku sajalah!" Ino mengernyit tidak percaya. "Jangan-jangan, kamu juga naksir Kakashi yah? Iya kan? Pantas saja, setiap aku bercerita tentang Kakashi, wajahmu tampak kecut, tidak terima. Ternyata, kau cemburu 'kan, Sakura? Tapi sayang, kamu buka termasuk _type _Kakashi, Sakura."

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Siapa yang naksir! Aku hanya memastikan, biar Ino tidak terlalu GR atas komentar ataupun _like_ dari Kakashi. Hanya itu saja. Tidak cemburu. Sepertinya, otak _error_ Ino semakin naik saja _level-_nya.

Hinata semakin terpingkal-pingkal saja melihat kami bertengkar.

Perdebatan dengan Ino tidak akan berakhir dengan gampang. Enak saja Ino bilang aku bukan _type _Kakashi. Kalau saja aku tidak punya prinsip tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan teman cowok kecuali memang mau serius, sudah kupastikan, kalau aku mau, sejak dulu mudah saja bagiku untuk membuat Kakashi naksir kepadaku. Ino itulah yang tidak masuk sainganku.

Aku menggerutu sebal. Lebih baik aku tidak bertemu dulu dengan Ino. Semakin merepotkan saja urusan ini.

**xXx**

Seminggu telah berlalu, tetap begitu-begitu saja perilaku Ino. Tak ada bahasan lain selain hubungannya dengan Kakashi. Tak terkecuali dengan hari ini. Saat kami bertiga sedang berkumpul di kantin kampus, tiba-tiba Ino berseru kencang.

"Sakuraaa, Hinataaa, coba lihat ini! Ada sesuatu yang harus kalian tahu." Suara Ino yang persis seperti peran antagonis ibu tiri yang sering nongol di sinetron, membuat setiap pandangan mata dari orang-orang yang sedang nongkrong di kantin tertuju pada kami bertiga. _Sialan, Ino! _Batinku dalam hati.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Hinata bertanya.

"Kakashi, Hinata, Kakashi!" Ino menjawab riang.

"Ada apa dengan Kakashi?" Aku bertanya.

"Kakashi bilang selamat ulang tahun."

"Lalu?" Aku bertanya, sedikit tidak sopan.

"Ya tidak ada lalu-lalunya, Sakura. Aduh, padahal kan ulang tahunku masih dua hari lagi, loh." Ino cengengesan riang. "Kakashi orang pertama yang memberikanku kata selamat. Dia pasti sengaja."

"Biasa saja kali." Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke _smartphone_-ku untuk membaca sebuah fiksi. "Paling juga karena kamu tadi nulis status 'Dua hari lagi adalah hari istimewaku, _my birthday_' dan Kakashi nggak sengaja melihat status kamu yang seliweran di _timeline _dia. Jadi, dia menjemput bola terlebih dahulu daripada besok lusa dia lupa. Bukan sengaja ingin jadi orang pertama yang bilang, mumpung dia tahu dan tidak lupa saja."

"Dasar pencemburu!" Ino melempar tisu bekas yang dia gunakan ke arahku, tidak terima atas analisisku.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa dan berusaha menengahi kami, "Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar!"

"Hinata, yang aku katakan memang benar 'kan? Itu memang tidak spesial, 'kan?" Aku menatap protes kepada Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin, Hinata selalu membesarkan hati Ino, jelas-jelas itu semua hanya di _facebook_. Sedangkan di dunia nyata, aku jamin, Kakashi tidak akan pernah bilang langsung kepada Ino.

"Dasar pencemburu! Bilang saja kalau kamu cemburu, Sakura. Kamu naksir Kakashi, 'kan? Ngaku saja, Saku! Kasihan Sakura, gebetannya naksir aku."

"Siapa yang naksir kamu, Ino? Kakashi? Aduh, jangan terlalu percaya diri deh." Balasku sambil memonyongkan bibir.

"Itu buktinya! Komentar Kakashi di _wall facebook_-ku. '_Happy birthday_, Ino. _Greeting get more and more experience and precious life. Be better than you were yesterday_.'" Ino berargumen tak mau kalah.

Hinata sepertinya lupa jika ia seharusnya melerai kami. Bukannya melerai, ia malah tertawa lebar melihat kami saling berseru dengan argumen kami masing-masing.

Aku berdiri kesal. Berlalu sambil menggerutu. Sebaiknya, malam ini aku menyelesaikan fiksiku yang sempat tertunda kemarin. Menulis fiksi jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada memikirkan semua celotehan Ino yang semakin hari semakin bertambah tingkat kegalauannya.

Coba banyangkan, setiap Ino dihadapkan dengan _gadget_ miliknya yang tentunya telah terhubung di dunia maya, pasti dia menunggu-nunggu Kakashi _like _atau mengomentari statusnya, lantas esok harinya semangat bercerita kepadaku dan Hinata. Apanya yang spesial? Setiap terhubung ke _cyberspace_, pasti Ino selalu mengunjungi _profile_ Kakashi, lantas menunggu kapan Kakashi akan mengunjungi _profile_-nya.

Coba kuingat, tadi Ino sempat bilang _'Kasihan Sakura, gebetannya naksir aku'_, omong kosong!

Baiklah, aku mengaku. Aku memang suka dengan Kakashi. Gadis mana sih yang tidak suka dengan dia? Dia hampir sempurna dalam banyak hal. Aku juga sering memeriksa _timeline facebook_-nya, walaupun aku tak berani untuk nge-_add_.

**xXx**

Perang dingin yang terjadi antara aku dan Ino terasa sungguh menyebalkan. Memang sih, kami tidak bertengkar serius. Tapi, perang dingin ini terasa menjengkelkan. Beruntung, Hinata lebih memilih untuk melerai kami, bukan menertawakan kami jika kami sedang beradu argumen. Seperti malam ini, Hinata mengajak aku dan Ino untuk menemani dia pergi ke toko buku dan setelahnya Hinata berjanji akan mentraktir kami.

"Janji ya, kalian tidak akan membahas tentang Kakashi, _facebook_, atau apapun yang dapat memicu kalian untuk beradu argumen." Hinata mendeklarasikan peraturan yang wajib bagiku dan Ino patuhi.

Aku dan Ino, demi mendapatkan makan gratis hanya mengangguk kompak.

Sayangnya, setelah kami bertiga sampai di toko buku, tokoh utama yang sedang kami hindari dan beberapa temannya malah muncul. Dia memberikan sebuah senyuman dan mulai berjalan menghampiri kami.

_Aduh_, bakalan runyam acara ke toko buku malam ini. Benar 'kan, baru juga diberikan sebuah senyuman, Ino sudah mesem-mesem nggak jelas. _Tingkah genit Ino mulai deh!_ Seruku dalam hati.

"Hai, kalian juga lagi mencari buku di sini juga, ya?" Kakashi malah semakin mendekat ke arah kami, lantas menyapa. Seperti biasa, Kakashi selalu terlihat tampan, ramah, dan tentunya keren. Mata Ino langsung menyala seribu watt dan penyakit centilnya mulai kambuh.

Dan tanpa bisa kami menolak, setelah acara mencari buku kami selesai, Kakashi dan beberapa temannya malah mengajak untuk mampir ke sebuah rumah makan, mengajak kami bertiga makan malam bersama.

"Jarang 'kan, kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini. Sekali-kali tak apa 'kan? Mau ya kalian?" Kakashi mengeluarkan jurus ampuh untuk memaksa kami. Dan jurus tersebut, mampu membuat kami menyetujui ajakannya.

Namun, sepertinya ketidaksengajaan ini memberikanku keuntungan.

Tuh kan, apa yang aku katakan selama ini benar? Hanya di dunia maya saja Ino terlihat dekat dengan Kakashi. Di dunia nyata? Kenyataannya, 180 derajat. Tidak sekalipun Kakashi mengajak bicara Ino. Kakashi lebih banyak bicara dengan teman-temannya, dan sekali dua kali mengajak Hinata bicara –kebetulan mereka pengurus organisasi kampus yang sama.

Dan puncaknya, tepat ketika makanan pesanan kami sudah habis masuk ke perut kami, Kakashi tiba-tiba justru mengajakku bicara, "Eh, Sakura kan, ya?"

Aku yang baru saja menandaskan minumanku, mengangguk. _Ada apa?_

"Maaf sebelumnya, walaupun kita sering ketemu kita jarang bicara ya." Lagi-lagi, Kakashi memamerkan senyumannya.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, yang berarti tidak masalah bagiku.

"Sakura, kamu punya akun _facebook_?"

Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Boleh dibagi? Nanti aku _add_."

Ino yang sejak tadi memamerkan senyum berlebihannya langsung padam seketika.

**xXx**

Hinata hanya tersenyum saja ketika melihat wajah Ino yang tampak masam sepanjang perjalanan pulang naik taksi.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, wajah Ino terlihat begitu masam. Terus terang saja, aku merasa sangat senang diajak bicara oleh Kakashi. Rasanya, dadaku seakan meletus karena kegembiraan. Apalagi ketika Kakashi bertanya akun _facebook_-ku. Mungkin, seperti ini kali yah, apa yang dirasakan Ino. Sampai dia bertingkah aneh begitu.

"Hinata, Kakashi sudah meng-_add_ akunku." Aku menyeletuk, memperlihatkan layar _smartphone_-ku kepada Hinata. Aku dan Hinata duduk berderet di bangku kedua, sedangkan Ino duduk di bangku depan –di sebelah sopir.

"Sebaiknya, aku _approve _nggak ya?" Aku berpura-pura bertanya dengan tampang blo'on.

Terlihat dari tempatku duduk, Ino semakin memonyongkan bibirnya, tapi tidak bicara.

Hinata tertawa, mengangguk, "Di-_approve_ dong, Sakura."

Tak sampai satu menit berlalu setelah aku meng-_approve_, aku memperhatikan layar _smartphone_-ku, "Ada komentar dari Kakashi, Hinata."

"Dia komentar apa?" Hinata bertanya kepadaku.

"'_Aku tak menyangka, ternyata Sakura mempunyai bakat menulis. Aku sudah membaca beberapa postingan tulisan kamu di note kamu, Sakura._'" Aku sengaja membaca komentar Kakashi dengan penghayatan seperti ketika membaca sebuah karya sastra. Akun _facebook_-ku memang sering kugunakan untuk mem-_publish _hasil corat-coretku ataupun kugunakan untuk men-_share link _yang menuju ke situs yang biasa kugunakan untuk mem-_publish_ fiksiku.

Hinata tertawa. Ino melotot. Tapi, tetap tidak membuka suara.

"Sepertinya ada _profile_ _facebook_ seseorang yang nggak sempat dilihat sama gebetannya lagi nih." Aku nyengir.

Hinata hanya tertawa. Sedangkan Ino, aku merasa kasihan melihat tampang Ino yang terlihat hendak menangis. Siapa suruh terlalu percaya diri. Sekarang, semua yang aku katakan benar 'kan?

"Ya ampun, Kakashi memasang status baru, Hinata." Aku berseru senang.

"Statusnya apa, Sakura?" Hinata berusaha mendekat kepadaku untuk melihat layar _smartphone_-ku.

"'_Seseorang yang dapat menuangkan pikirannya dengan tulisan adalah seorang entrepreneur, dia menjadi bos bagi dirinya sendiri. Dia merdeka akan dirinya sendiri. Dia akan menulis apa yang dia kuasai. Dan dia akan menulis apa yang dia sukai._'"

Ino yang semenjak tadi menahan jengkel akibat godaanku terdiam seribu bahasa, menelan ludah. Astaga! Itu status yang sangat menarik. Hanya karena status Kakashi, wajahku memerah entah oleh perasaan apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang berada dalam sebuah buku kumpulan cerita yang menurutku asyik banget dibaca. Dan fict ini juga aku persembahkan untuk Kak Chooteisha Yori. Kak Yori, ini fict traktiranku. Jangan nagih lagi yah... :D.**

**Di fict ini aku sungguh-sungguh berusaha untuk keluar dari genre **_**hurt/comfort**_** biar nggak dibilang maso terus sama poetry-fuwa. Tapi nggak tau berhasil apa nggaknya, sepertinya gatot. Huhuhu...**

**Masih seperti sebelumnya, aku sebagai author masih mengharapkan **_**feedback**_** dari **_**reader**_** dalam bentuk konkrit, baik berupa review, kritik, saran, atau apa saja boleh, yang penting konkrit. Saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.**

_**Don't be silent reader!**_** Ok...**

_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_**...**

**Sign in**

**Rieki Kikkawa**

**160313**


End file.
